Level 1688
| ingredients = | moves = 25 | target = 150,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 55 }} and | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *The player has to do both crushing jelly squares and collecting ingredients. This is the first level to have two types of goals in one level, and it may feel hard for some players to complete both objectives, especially with some blockers in the way of the ingredient exit. *An ingredient can start in a stuck zone. In this case, it will be nearly impossible to complete this level, as you will waste many moves waiting for an opportunity for an ingredient to be switched. *However, four candy colours will make sure that special candies are readily available. *The jellies and ingredients are worth 112,000 points.(46 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly) + (2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient) = 112,000 points Hence, an additional 38,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing all the icing and bringing down the ingredients. Jellies will likely clear themselves during the play, mainly because of cascades. Earning More Stars *The ingredients and jelly are worth 112,000 points, therefore another 188,000 are needed for 2 stars and another 278,000 are needed for 3 stars. Trivia *This the first jelly-ingredients mixed level ( ( )). For almost a year and a half, this was the only mixed combination in the game, with jelly-timed mixed levels ( ( )) levels being introduced in level 2781. Following a redesign of level 642, this is now the second mixed level in the game, but still the first jelly-ingredients mixed level. **This is also the first mixed hexagon level. **This is also the first mixed super hard level. **This is also the first mixed nightmarishly hard level. *This is the third level which is the first of a level type which is not an episode opener. In fact, this is the third level of the 114th episode, Sugar Shrubs. The first was seen in Candy Town where level 6 introduces jelly levels. The second was seen in Candy Factory, where timed levels were introduced in level 20. However, the first two levels are of the types that make up the Mixed combination, which are Jelly and Ingredients levels. *This is the first level introducing a new level type since level 126 (gap of 1562 levels). *This is the only level which introduces a new level type and got buffed. *Like the first candy order level (level 126), the first mixed level contains blockers. *This level resembles level 1092 but has jellies on the main board and 25 fewer moves because of buffs. *This is the first mixed level with four colours. *This is the first level to introduce a new level type which is a hexagon level. *There is an icon glitch on this level on the web version that causes the icon to load as a moves level. However, when you mouse over it, it still becomes mixed. This occurs for any hexagon level that is a mixed level type. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1688 M V3.png|Mobile version 1688iconglitch.png|A mixed mode level as a moves level 1688iconglitchscrollover.png|After the player cursors on that icon... Level 1688 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with ingredient cannons